Just Love U - Series
by Kim Army
Summary: Taehyung rewel/Jungkook dan Jimin berantem/Ada apa?
1. Chapter 1

Just Love U Series – The Passport

.

.

Main Cast : Kim Seok Jin, Kim Nam Joon, Jeon Jung Kook, Kim Tae Hyung, Park Ji Min

Genre : Romance, Family

Summary : Bagaimana ini? Passport Nam Joon hilang disaat mereka akan berangkat!

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Di ruang tamu rumah megah keluarga Kim terlihat tiga bocah menggemaskan tengah duduk manis. Ketiganya tidak berhenti tersenyum, terlihat sangat senang sekali. Jung Kook mengayunkan kedua kakinya, diikuti oleh Tae Hyung dan Ji Min. Kegiatan mereka tidak luput dari perhatian Seok Jin yang masih menyiapkan sarapan, wanita cantik itu tersenyum melihat tiga bocah itu.

"Apa kalian sangat senang?" tanyanya kemudian, berhenti sejenak menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan mereka.

Ketiganya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Taetae sangat senang!"

"Kita akan naik pesawat!" seru Jung Kook kemudian turun dari kursinya, merentangkan tangan dan berlari dari ruang tengah menuju ruang tamu.

"Nanti kita akan terbang! Seperti ini! Ngeeeeeeng~~~~~"

Ji Min yang merasa kegiatan Jung Kook begitu menyenangkan, menyusul temannya. Kedua tangannya ikut terentang dan ikut berseru seperti Jung Kook tepat dibelakang bocah bergigi kelinci itu. Seok Jin kembali tertawa melihat anak-anak itu, tapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada Tae Hyung yang diam menatap kearahnya.

"Taetae kenapa?" tanya Seok Jin, merasa cemas karena biasanya anak itu akan ikut bermain dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Taetae lapar… perut Taetae daritadi bunyi terus…" jawabnya polos dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap perutnya. Seok Jin tentu saja tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Lapar? Memang sudah waktu nya sarapan." Balas Seok Jin "Nah, Taetae panggil dulu Chim chim dan kookie ya?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Tae Hyung mengangguk semangat bahkan meloncat dari kursi dan langsung berteriak memanggil kedua sahabatnya. Seok Jin menyiapkan lima sandwich untuk sarapan mereka, tiga gelas susu coklat untuk tiga anak itu, kopi untuk Nam Joon, dan susu strawberry untuknya. Saat itulah, Nam Joon menuruni tangga dan menyusul Seok Jin. Pria tampan itu langsung memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan.

"Kemana anak-anak?"

"Taetae sudah memanggil mereka." Jawab Seok Jin pelan, perasaannya entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan saat Nam Joon menyebut 'anak-anak'. Seolah ketiga anak itu adalah anak mereka.

"Kita juga akan punya anak nanti. Tenang saja…"

Seok Jin merona saat mendengar bisikan dari Nam Joon. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi kanan Seok Jin.

"Makan! Makan! Makan! Makan!"

Nam Joon melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ketiga bocah hiperaktif itu berjalan ala anak pramuka dengan Ji Min yang berjalan paling depan, Tae Hyung dibelakang Ji Min, dan Jung Kook berjalan paling belakang. Tak ayal tingkah mereka membuat Nam Joon tertawa geli. Aigoo~ pagi ini benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Nam Joon.

"Taetae ingin duduk disini!"

"Kooki duduk deket Taetae!"

"Chim Chim dimana?"

Nam Joon dan Seok Jin tertawa geli. Pasalnya, setelah mereka berjalan ala pramuka, Tae Hyung langsung memecah formasi mereka karena ingin duduk di kursi paling kiri berhadapan dengan Seok Jin. Dan Jung Kook yang ingin dekat dengan Tae Hyung langsung berlari, memilih kursi disamping Tae Hyung. Sedangkan Ji Min merasa sedih karena tidak bisa duduk berdekatan dengan kedua sahabatnya, pasalnya tidak ada lagi kursi kosong. Mata Ji Min bahkan sudah berair dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah, benar-benar menggemaskan ditambah dengan pipi tembamnya.

"Aigoo~ jangan menangis.." ujar Seok Jin berjalan menghampiri Ji Min dan memeluknya.

"Chim chim bisa duduk disini.." Seok Jin merasa takjub dengan ide cepat Nam Joon.

Pria itu tahu-tahu sudah mengambil kursi entah darimana, memposisikan kursi itu disamping Tae Hyung.

"Chim chim jangan nangis…" ujar Jung Kook

"Iya, duduk nya disini.. ayoo.." lanjut Tae Hyung dengan menepukan tangannya kekursi beberapa kali.

Hal itu membuat Ji Min tersenyum lebar, langsung berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan Nam Joon. Seok Jin dan Nam Joon tersenyum, merasa senang dan bangga dengan persahabatan ketiga anak itu.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Seok Jin, Jung Kook, Tae Hyung, dan Ji Min sedang menunggu Nam Joon. Mereka berdiri didepan pintu rumah megah itu. Seok Jin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga anak menggemaskan itu. Jung Kook dengan tas gendong Iron Man kesayangannya menggerakkan tubuh atas nya kedepan dan kebelakang sambil bergumam yang Seok Jin kira sebagai nyanyian. Ji Min hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kegiatan Jung Kook, beda lagi dengan Tae Hyung. Anak itu kini sedang meloncat-loncat di taman rumah megah ini. Senyum kotaknya tidak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya.

"Noona, Nam Joon hyung masih lama?"

Seok Jin menunduk saat merasakan tarikan dilengannya. Ada Ji Min yang tengah menatap kearahnya. Kentara sekali, Ji Min sudah bosan menunggu Nam Joon.

"Sebentar lagi. Chim Chim sudah ingin berangkat ya?"

Ji Min hanya mengangguk.

"Kookie juga.."

"Taetae juga!" Seok Jin sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Tae Hyung sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Sabar ya?" Seok Jin mengusap kepala Tae Hyung.

Seok Jin sebenarnya sudah bosan menunggu Nam Joon. Salahkan sifat pelupa akutnya, disaat mereka sudah siap berangkat, tiba-tiba Nam Joon berkata dompetnya belum dibawa. Dan ini sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu Nam Joon. Seok Jin baru saja akan menyusul Nam Joon saat pria itu sudah berdiri diantara mereka. Seok Jin mengerutkan dahi, kemana saja suaminya mencari dompet sampai wajahnya penuh dengan keringat.

"Nam Joon hyung tibaaaaa~~" Ji Min yang dari tadi sudah tidak sabar menunggu langsung meloncat-loncat senang. Ini artinya mereka akan segera berangkat!

"Yeaaay~~" Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook seakan ingin memeriahkan euphoria Ji Min yang menyambut Nam Joon.

"Ketemu?" tanya Seok Jin.

"Ketemu." Nam Joon mengangguk "Tapi…"

"Tapi?" entah kenapa perasaan Seok Jin jadi tidak enak begini.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menemukan passport ku, Jin Seok-ie…"

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

"Kim Nam Joon! Sebenarnya kemana kan passport mu itu sih?"

Nam Joon hanya bisa terdiam sambil meneruskan pencariannya saat mendengar teriakan kesal Seok Jin. Mereka berdua sudah mencari passport Nam Joon hampis satu jam, dibantu dengan pelayan di rumah ini. Dan sejak mereka mencari benda itu, Seok Jin tidak berhenti mengeluh betapa pelupanya Nam Joon.

"Benar-benar! Kan tadi malam sudah aku ingatkan jangan lupa siapkan semuanya! Jangan sampai ada yang lupa! Kau ingin kita batal pergi?"

"Maafkan aku.. seingatku aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya.. tapi-"

"Sudah diam! Cari lagi sana!"

Mulut Nam Joon langsung terkatup. Melawan Kim Seok Jin yang sedang murka bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Lalu bagaimana dengan ketiga anak menggemaskan itu?

Setelah Nam Joon memberitahu passport nya hilang, Ji Min yang langsung menangis keras. Dia menangis lebih karena kesal. Dia hanya ingin cepat pergi jalan-jalan! Kenapa Nam Joon hyung membuatnya semakin lama! Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung memang tidak menangis, tapi keduanya benar-benar berwajah suram. Bahkan Tae Hyung dengan kesal memukulkan boneka singa yang dibawanya kearah perut Nam Joon. Dia kesal karena menurutnya, Nam Joon telah membuat Ji Min sahabat kesayangannya menangis. Dan Jung Kook juga ikut kesal pada Nam Joon, dia kesal karena Nam Joon telah membuat Taetae kesayangannya kesal.

::

::

::

"Kim Nam Jooooon! Aku membencimu!"

Semua orang dirumah itu terlonjak kaget karena teriakan Seok Jin. Dan Nam Joon menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat wajah Seok Jin keluar dari kamar mereka, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Istrinya sangat menakutkan jika sedang kesal dan marah.

"Ini!"

"Di.. mana… kau menemukannya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai ini! Benda itu ada di meja! Apa matamu tertutupi gajah? Benar-benar!"

Nam Joon masih mematung saat Seok Jin berjalan melewatinya. Pria itu menatap kosong passport yang kini ada digenggamannya. Demi apapun, Nam Joon tidak melihat benda ini tadi.

"Kenapa diam? Kau ingin kita ketinggalan pesawat, huh?"

Dan Nam Joon tanpa banyak bicara langsung bergegas menyusul Seok Jin yang sudah berada diluar bersama ketiga anak menggemaskan yang kini masih menatap kesal padanya.

END

.

.

Kemarin aku bilang bakal bawain epilogue nya, aku kasih sequel series kayak gini aja ya.. gak apa2 kaaan? Haha.. Cuma beberapa chapter, dan ceritanya seputar mereka yang jalan2 di swiss bersama tiga serangkai itu…

Gimana cerita series yg ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan.. hehe..

Terima kasih yang udah mau kasih review…

kim joungwook : Bener banget,,, apalagi yg pas din fansign (?), yg mereka kedip2an terus namjoon kasih flying kiss sama jin… OMG!

restika . dwii07 : chim chim emang ngegemesin… aaaa… kangen sama pipi chubby nya jimin.. sekarang dia terlalu sexy… hahaha…

Princess Tyna : oke… terima kasih…

Rrn49 : ini sequel nya aku kasih series.. semoga tidak mengecewakan..

gneiss02 : epilogue nya aku ganti jadi sequel kayak gini yaaa.. gak apa2 kan? Hehe… iya, udah pesimis banget ada momen SJ BTS, pas tahu mereka tampil dg Sorry Sorry, senang nya luar biasa….

es : ini dia namjin sama tiga bocah menggemaskannya… haha..

ayuya24 : salam kenal jugaa… ei, yg ngehina BTS tuh iri, haha.. biarin aja mereka.. SJ BTS jjang!

.

.

.

satu lagi...

jangan lupa review ya reader-deul...


	2. Chapter 2

Just Love U Series

Ada Monster di Kamar Sebelah

.

.

.

.

Main Cast : Kim Seok Jin, Kim Nam Joon, Jeon Jung Kook, Kim Tae Hyung, Park Ji Min

Genre : Romance, Family

Summary : Jung Kook yang terbangun karena suara aneh. Membuatnya takut! Ada monster!

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Nam Joon tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya tiga anak didepannya. Setelah kejadian dia melupakan passportnya, Nam Joon harus berusaha keras membujuk ketiga anak itu agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Mereka kini sudah berada di Swiss dengan langit sore yang menyambut mereka.

"Kau senang?" tanya Nam Joon dengan tangan kanan yang meraih pinggang istrinya.

"Senang sekali." Jawab Seok Jin tanpa melepas senyumannya. Tertawa kecil karena tingkah menggemaskan tiga bocah yang kini tengah ribut karena mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang disekitar mereka.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai.."

Kalimat itu menghentikan aksi Ji Min, Tae Hyung, dan Jung Kook yang mengejar kupu-kupu. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Seok Jin dan Nam Joon. Tae Hyung langsung memegang tangan kanan Seok Jin kemudian mengayunkan tangan itu dengan riang. Jung Kook dan Ji Min memilih berjalan disamping kiri kanan Nam Joon. Mereka masuk ke rumah yang akan dijadikan tempat untuk mereka tinggal di sini. Sebuah rumah dengan pagar berwarna biru, halaman rumah bercat putih gading itu tidak luas tapi terlihat sangat asri karena dihiasi oleh berbagai bunga dan tumbuhan merambat sebagai hiasan didinding dan pagar.

"Rumahnya bagus…" gumam Tae Hyung

"Bagus ya? Taetae suka?" tanya Seok Jin

"Ne. Taetae suka sekali! Nanti.. kalau Taetae sudah besar seperti Seok Jin eonnie, taetae akan beli rumah seperti ini!" ujar Tae Hyung semangat, menceritakan salah satu impiannya, memiliki rumah.

"Nanti, Taetae, Chim chim, dan Kookie akan tinggal bersama di rumah itu!" lanjutnya saat mereka sudah berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

"Jadi, Taetae akan menabung! Mengumpulkan uang yang baaaaanyaaak sekali!"

Seok Jin tidak tahu harus senang, sedih atau bangga melihat begitu semangatnya Tae Hyung menceritakan keinginannya memiliki rumah. Dia selalu merasa sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa tiga anak kesayangannya ini yatim piatu, dibuang oleh orang tua mereka.

"Chim chim juga akan menabung! Bantu Taetae!" Ji Min ikut menimpali, bocah berpipi tembam itu kini duduk disamping Tae Hyung yang duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kookie! Kookie juga akan menabung! Kookie akan kerja jadi penyanyi biar dapat uang yang banyaaaak!"

"Benar, benar! Nanti kita beli rumah sama-sama. Rumahnya seperti ini ya? bagus sekali!" seru Tae Hyung menatap Jung Kook yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Iya rumah seperti ini!"

"Janji ya?"

"Janji!"

"Ji Min juga!"

Seok Jin merasa matanya berkabut melihat Tae Hyung, Ji Min, dan Jung Kook saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mungil mereka. Membuat pinky promise.

"Kita juga akan membantu mereka. Membelikan mereka rumah." Bisikan dan pelukan dari belakang Nam Joon membuat Seok Jin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, kita akan membantu mereka."

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

"Okeeeee, sekarang saatnya tidur anak-anak nakal~"

"Aaaahhh~~ Taetae tidak mau…"

"Masih mau maaaiiinnn~~"

"Kookie juga…."

Nam Joon menghela napas mendengar rengekan dan tatapan memelas dari mereka. Sekuat tenaga pria itu menolak puppy eyes mereka. Ini sudah jam 11 lebih, sudah saatnya mereka tidur dan berhenti bermain monopoli. Pria itu menatap Seok Jin, meminta bantuan istrinya untuk membujuk tiga anak itu. Tapi Nam Joon merengut sebal karena sang istri malah tersenyum jahil sambil tetap duduk di sofa, jangan lupa snack coklat yang dia pegang.

"Tidak ada jalan-jalan jika kalian tidak tidur." Akhirnya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberi mereka ultimatum.

"Ish, Nam Joon hyung tidak asyik!"

"Iya chim chim sebal." Ujar Ji Min menimpali Jung Kook. Keduanya memajukan bibir mereka, kedua tangan yang terlipat didada. Sangat menggemaskan dengan pose marah mereka.

"Taetae juga sebal. Ayo kita ke kamar."

Dengan menghentakkan langkahnya, Tae Hyung berjalan menuju kamar, disusul dengan Ji Min dan Jung Kook.

"Hhh… mereka marah padaku? Lagi? Yang benar saja…" ujar Nam Joon frustasi menatap pintu kamar berwarna coklat.

"Hehe.. kalian benar-benar membuatku gemas.." Nam Joon merengut mendengar tawa istrinya yang kali ini terdengar menyebalkan.

"Sini, duduk.." Seok Jin melambai pada Nam Joon. Pria tampan itu langsung duduk disamping Seok Jin. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Seok Jin, sesekali ikut mengambil snack coklat Seok Jin.

"Jin Seok-ie…"

"Ya?"

"Kita belum pernah melakukan itu.."

Seok Jin mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung dengan kalimat sang suami.

"Melakukan itu? Maksudnya?"

"Manis sekali…" bukannya menjawab, Nam Joon malah memberi elusan di pipi kanan Seok Jin sebelum kemudian tanpa peringatan Nam Joon menggendong Seok Jin –bridal style- membuat Seok Jin memekik pelan dan melemparkan snack coklatnya.

"Joon, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita akan melakukan itu, sayangku.."

"Melakukan apa? Ish! Jangan membuatku bingung~" kesal Seok Jin dengan pukulan pelan pada bahu Nam Joon.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sayang.. itu lhooo~ " Nam Joon mendorong pintu kamar mereka yang memang tidak tertutup, kemudian dengan kaki kirinya, pria itu menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Apaa?"

"Aigoo~ istriku yang manis ini benar-benar sedang menggodaku ya?" dengan jahil Nam Joon menjatuhkan Seok Jin dikasur mereka.

"Maksud-"

Ucapan Seok Jin terpotong karena Nam Joon langsung menindih tubuhnya. Kemudian pria itu memberikan kecupan di bibir tebalnya.

"Kita akan membuat anak, bae…"

Dan selanjutnya, yah, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Disalah satu kamar rumah itu, terlihat seorang anak yang menggeliat, gelisah. Tak lama kedua matanya terbuka, anak menggemaskan itu duduk dan menatap temannya yang masih tidur.

"Ji Min, banguuun~~~"

Ji Min menggeliat, matanya terbuka sedikit. Menatap sahabatnya yang masih duduk dengan gelisah.

"Ya?"

"Kookie ingin pipis.. anterin…"

Tanpa menjawab, Ji Min bangun dari tidurnya. Menggenggam tangan kanan Jung Kook dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Hal ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka. Ji Min sudah terbiasa dengan Jung Kook yang akan bangun ditengah malam atau dini hari karena ingin pipis. Meski dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Ji Min masih menuntun Jung Kook menuju kamar mandi.

"Chim chim jangan kemana-mana.." ujar Jung Kook pada Ji Min yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Iya.." jawabnya pelan, Ji Min masih mengantuk.

Ji Min menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam.

"Jim, jangan pergi.."

"Jim disini.." tapi Ji Min langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya saat Jung Kook berbicara. Kemudian kembali terpejam beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Kookie sudah selesai.."

Ji Min kembali membuka mata dan melihat Jung Kook sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum menggemaskannya.

"Sudah cuci tangan?" tanya Ji Min

"Sudah…"

"Ayo tidur lagi.."

Ji Min kembali menggenggam tangan kanan Jung Kook, berjalan menuju kasur mereka kembali. Jung Kook sudah berbaring ditepi kasur yang merapat dinding. Ji Min sejenak melihat pada Tae Hyung, memastikan selimut sahabatnya tetap menutupi tubuh kurus itu. Baru setelahnya, Ji Min ikut berbaring disamping Jung Kook. Ji Min merapikan selimut mereka, mengelus kepala Jung Kook agar sahabatnya bisa kembali tidur.

" _Joonhh!_ "

Ji Min sontak menghentikan elusan dikepala Jung Kook. Begitu juga Jung Kook yang langsung membuka matanya lebar. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Kookie dengar itu?"

"Ya, dengar.. itu apa Jim?" tanya Jung Kook. Jantung kedua anak menggemaskan itu mulai berdegup kencang.

Mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar sebelah.

"Apa itu hantu?"

"Kata suster Yoon tidak ada hantu, Jim.."

" _Aaa~ ssakit.._ "

Bulu kuduk kedua anak itu meremang. Ji Min menelan ludahnya, dia mulai takut. Keringat juga sudah mulai bermunculan di pelipis Jung Kook.

"Apa itu monster?" tanya Jung Kook "Suster Yoon bilang, monster suka datang kalau kita belum tidur sampai malam, Jim.." lanjutnya, suaranya sudah bergetar.

Suara-suara aneh kembali terdengar. Mata Jung Kook sudah berair, dia takut sekali.

"Suaranya dari kamar Joon hyung dan Jin noona, Kookie.."

"A-apa monster itu ada dikamar mereka? Jim, takuuut~~"

Jung Kook semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ji Min, memeluk sahabat yang lebih tua nya itu. Ji Min juga takut, bagaimana jika monster itu menyerang Nam Joon dan Seok Jin. Terus bagaimana kalau monster itu masuk ke kamar mereka? Bagaimana jika monster itu menyerang mereka?

" _Aaaakkh!_ "

"Huwaaaa~~"

Keduanya terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan itu, sejurus kemudian kedua bocah menggemaskan itu berlari dan melompat kekasur Tae Hyung. Masuk kedalam selimut anak perempuan itu. Tubuh mereka bergetar. Mereka otomatis memeluk Tae Hyung dengan posisi Jim-Tae-Kook.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Tae Hyung yang jelas terbangun, bingung melihat kedua sahabatnya memeluknya erat begini.

"Ada monster Taetae…"

"Iya, hiks.. Kookie takuuut~~"

"Monster? Dim-"

" _Aaaakkh!_ "

Terdengar lagi pekikan aneh dari kamar sebelah membuat Tae Hyung terbelalak. Mata besarnya membulat.

"Itu… i-itu monsternya?"

"itu monsternyaa, hiks.. bagaimana, hiks.. bagaimana kalau monster itu masuk kekamar kita taetae?"

Akhirnya, di jam satu dini hari, tiga bocah menggemaskan itu saling berpelukan. Ketiganya merapat ke tepi dinding, dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Ketiganya terus menerus membaca doa agar monster menyeramkan itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Diselingin tangisan, tentu saja. Terus begitu sampai ketiganya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan, Nam Joon sudah duduk di meja makan. Sedangkan Seok Jin berjalan menuju kamar tiga serangkai itu. Seok Jin membuka pintu kamar itu dan bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Joon-ie, kemarilah.."

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Seok Jin.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Nam Joon sesampainya dia dikamar tiga serangkai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.."

Seok Jin melangkah, duduk ditepi kasur. Tangannya menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi ketiga anak itu. Seok Jin dan Nam Joon semakin bingung melihat tiga anak itu saling berpelukan.

"Jim, Taetae, Kookie, bangun sayang…" dengan pelan, Seok Jin menepuk lengan Ji Min.

Ketiganya membuka mata mereka perlahan, mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali, sebelum ketiga berteriak histeris.

"Hei, hei, ada apa?" tanya Nam Joon, sedikit cemas melihat keadaan mereka. Berkeringat, pucat, mata sembab.

"A-ada monster!" seru Tae Hyung

"Monster?" Seok Jin mengulang.

"Hiks.. kami takut sekali… hiks.. tadi malam, saat Kookie sudah pipis… hiks, kami dengar suara aneh dari kamar Joon hyung dan Jin noona.."

"Kookie benar, hiks, ada monster dikamar kalian.. hiks.. kami pikir monster itu akan menyerang kami.. hiks.. huweee~~~"

Seok Jin mengerjapkan matanya, Nam Joon melongo. Suara-suara aneh? Seketika wajah Seok Jin memerah, mengingat suara apa sebenarnya yang didengar oleh ketiga anak itu.

"Ish! Ini semua salahmu!" setelah itu Seok Jin berjalan cepat dengan menundukkan kepalanya keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Nam Joon yang kini tertawa geli, dan ketiga bocah yang masih terisak.

"Aigoo~~" keluh pria itu kemudian.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Naaahhh…. Series chapter 2 selesaaaaiii… gimana2? Semoga tidak mengecewakan…

Terima kasih yang udah review buat chapter kemarin.. terima kasih banyak…

Jangan lupa kasih review lagi yaaa untuk chapter ini… hehe…

.

.

Nah, Army-deul, kalian udah nge vote BTS di MAMA belum? Kalau belum, cepetan voting ya? kerja sama kalian saat ini sedang dibutuhkan.. jangan beranggapan karena BTS sedang diatas jadi merasa udah banyak yg nge vote BTS jadi kalian gak nge vote mereka, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi sama kalian ARMY sayang…

Kalau mau tahu, hal itu pernah terjadi pada kami, saat SJ sedang diatas2nya, merasa mereka sudah banyak yg ngevote karena semakin banyak yang menyukai mereka, jadi sebagian ELF lain beranggapan "sudahlah, banyak yg ngevote juga, jadi gak apa2 kalau gak nge vote juga".. dan BAM, hasilnya, kerja sama kami sebagai everlasting friend turun.. menyedihkan memang.. aku bukan sedang menjelek2an ELF karena aku sayang cinta sekali dengan SJ+ELF.. aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian pengalaman kami dengan harapan kalian tidak melakukan hal itu.. meskipun BTS member bilang tidak apa2 tidak mendapat daesang, tapi aku yakin mereka sebenarnya menginginkan hal itu, ARMY juga ingin BTS menang daesang kan? Untuk itu, semangat voting, streaming, dll.. yang bisa membantu BTS… aku bukan bermaksug menggurui atau apa, jika ada yg tidak berkenan (?) aku minta maaf...

.

.

.

Daaaannn… Happy 11th anniversary my superman, Super Junior…. I will always love u….

Super Junior The Last Man Standing!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oke deh, maaf ya aku jadi cerewet kaya gini.. hehe.. SJ+ELF, BTS+ARMY, Hwaiting!


	3. Chapter 3

Just Love U Series

Ketemu Noona Cantik

.

.

.

.

Main Cast : Kim Seok Jin, Kim Nam Joon, Jeon Jung Kook, Kim Tae Hyung, Park Ji Min

Genre : Romance, Family

Summary : Saatnya jalan-jalan ke taman 1000 mawar! Bertemu orang asing, dan bertemu noona yang cantik!

Keterangan: disini uke GS semua yaaa...

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Saat ini Seok Jin dan Nam Joon beserta tiga serangkai sudah memulai liburan mereka di Swiss. Setelah menenangkan ketiga anak itu bahwa tidak ada monster, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke sebuah kota yang terkenal sebagai 'kota seribu mawar', karena adanya taman dengan berbagai macam bunga mawar. Untuk mencapai taman itu, mereka berjalan melewati lorong abad pertengahan. Dimana disisi jalan itu, berdiri bangunan-bangunan khas abad pertengahan, membuat Seok Jin seperti terlempar ke tempat-tempat dongeng. Seok Jin dan Nam Joon berjalan cukup santai di belakang tiga anak yang begitu ceria. Tangan Nam Joon tidak sedikitpun melepaskan tautannya dengan tangan kanan Seok Jin. Nam Joon kembali terpesona untuk –entah yang keberapa kali- kepada Seok Jin. Istrinya begitu cantik hari ini, dress merah muda dengan pita biru muda dipinggang, rambutnya yang dibiarkah tergerai, serta, senyum manis yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa melihatku terus?"

Nam Joon tersenyum, mengayunkan tautan mereka "Kau cantik sekali hari ini."

"Hm? Aku memang cantik, asal kau tahu…"

Nam Joon tertawa "Aigoo~ kepercayaan diri Kim Seok Jin kembali juga.."

Nam Joon jadi ingat, sahabat sekaligus istrinya ini memang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut tentang fisiknya. Beruntung Seok Jin memang terlahir cantik. Keduanya kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada tiga anak didepan mereka. Mereka tidak ingin Tae Hyung, Ji Min, dan Jung Kook lepas dari pengawasan mereka. Seok Jin tersenyum betapa manisnya mereka hari ini. Ketiga anak itu berjalan dengan penuh semangat, bercanda satu sama lain, bahkan sampai menyapa orang asing dengan ala kadarnya. Terkadang diselingi rengekan Tae Hyung yang capek karena berjalan terus dan meminta Ji Min atau Jung Kook menggendongnya, seperti sekarang.

"Ugh~ Taetae capeeeeek~~~" Tae Hyung kembali merengek dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Ji Min langsung menghampiri Tae Hyung yang memang tertinggal dibelakang, begitu pula Jung Kook. Kedua anak laki-laki itu menatap cemas Tae Hyung.

"Taetae capek?" Tanya Jung Kook, Tae Hyung mengangguk dengan wajah memelas.

"Mau minum?" tawar Jung Kook tapi Tae Hyung menggeleng.

"Taetae mau apa jadinya? Mau duduk?" Tapi belum juga Tae Hyung membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Ji Min kembali menyela.

"Kita ke pinggir dulu ya? Disini panas.." ujar Ji Min, tangannya sibuk menarik kedua sahabat kesayangannya. Tangan kiri menggenggam Tae Hyung, tangan kanan menggenggam Jung Kook. Mereka kini berdiri ditempat yang lebih teduh.

"Jadi Taetae mau apa?" Ji Min kembali bertanya.

"Gendong.." jawab Tae Hyung diiringi dengan senyum kotaknya

"Gendong?" ulang Jung Kook, Tae Hyung mengangguk

"Ayo, Chim chim gendong.." Ji Min langsung jongkok didepan Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung dengan penuh semangat langsung melompat kepunggung Ji Min, tapi yang terjadi malah-

BRUG!

Jung Kook terdiam dengan mulut terbuka dan mata mengerjap kaget. Didepannya, Ji Min dan Tae Hyung tersungkur sedetik setelah Tae Hyung melompat pada punggung Ji Min. Kejadian itu sontak mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka, termasuk Seok Jin dan Nam Joon yang terkejut dan langsung menghampiri mereka. Tae Hyung kini sudah duduk dengan mata memerah, bibir melengkung kebawah, menatap sedih ke arah Ji Min. Sedangkan Ji Min, bocah itu kaget sekali, matanya menatap cemas Tae Hyung.

"Taetae tidak apa-apa? Chim chim minta maaf…"

"Taetae jatuh, jiim~"

"Iya, Jim minta maaf ya.."

Jung Kook kini ikut duduk bersama mereka. Menatap Tae Hyung, cemas.

"Taetae tidak apa-apa?" tanya bocah kelinci itu

"Sakiiit kookie~~" adu Tae Hyung dengan rengekan khasnya.

"Mana yang sakit?"

Tae Hyung menunjuk kedua lututnya yang memerah juga telapak tangan kanannya yang juga memerah.

"Ini.. ini.. ini.. sakiiit~~"

Jung Kook meraih telapak tangan kanan Tae Hyung, meniup telapak yang memerah itu. Sedangkan Ji Min dengan penuh hati-hati, membersihkan lutut Tae Hyung dengan sesekali meniupnya. Tak ayal, tingkah ketiga anak itu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tersenyum melihat persahabatan yang terjalin dengan erat.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Taetae, Chim chim baik-baik saja?" Seok Jin bertanya dengan penuh kecemasan. Dia begitu terkejut melihat Ji Min dan Tae Hyung jatuh.

"Ini salah Chim chim…"

"Emm.. tidak, chim chim gak salah kok… Tidak apa-apa.. Taetae tidak apa-apa.. hehe.. lihat~" anak perempuan itu dengan semangat berdiri seolah lupa dengan rengekan atau keluhan sakitnya pada Ji Min dan Jung Kook. Tae Hyung hanya tidak ingin Ji Min kena marah, dia tidak mau Ji Min jadi sedih.

Nam Joon tersenyum. "Bagus kalau Taetae baik-baik saja.." tapi melihat kedua lutut anak itu yang memerah, Nam Joon langsung mengangkat Tae Hyung, menggendong Tae Hyung didepan.

"Taetae gak jadi digendong chim chim?" tanya Ji Min, sedih.

"Hyung yang gendong, Chimchim jagain Kookie saja ya?"

"Ne!" Ji Min langsung menuruti permintaan Seok Jin dengan menggenggam tangan Jung Kook.

Akhirnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ji Min terus menggenggam tangan Jung Kook dengan sesekali melihat Tae Hyung yang ada digendongan Nam Joon.

"Taetae baik-baik saja.." Ji Min menatap Seok Jin, kemudian tersenyum lega mendengar kalimat itu.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Kini mereka telah tiba di sebuah taman mawar, terlihat sangat indah. Semua mawar menampakkan kecantikannya, karena memang di bulan Juni sampai Oktober lah saat dimana semua bunga mawar di taman ini menunjukkan keindahannya. Seok Jin tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengabadikannya di polaroid merah muda kesayangannya. Wanita itu memotret apa saja, dirinya sendiri, bersama Nam Joon, foto Tae-Jim-Kook yang hanya menyembulkan kepala mereka dibelakang salah satu petak bunga mawar ditaman ini.

"Joon-ie ayo poto lagii.."

Nam Joon hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan istrinya. Mereka berdiri berdekatan, tangan Nam Joon secara otomatis melingkar dipinggang istrinya.

"Siap, satu, dua, tiga.."

Cup~

Tepat saat Seok Jin mengambil foto mereka, Nam Joon langsung memberikan kecupan di pipinya. Membuat Seok Jin merona, antara malu dan senang.

"Ish, disini banyak orang tahuuu~~"

"Terus? Kau kan istriku, jadi tidak ada masalah…"

Nam Joon tertawa geli melihat Seok Jin terlihat antara kesal, malu, dan senang. Pria tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang istrinya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri, kembali mencium pipi Seok Jin.

"Ya~"

"Haha.. kau menggemaskan…"

Seok Jin mencubit main-main tangan Nam Joon.

"Mana anak-anak?" tanya Seok Jin kemudian

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Nam Joon mengarahkan tubuh mereka kearah samping. Dimana Tae Hyung, Ji Min dan Jung Kook tengah berdiri entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Memegang satu kuncup bunga mawar yang mereka beli tadi bersama Nam Joon.

"Mereka sedang apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" – chup –

"Nam Joon, berhenti menciumku!"

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya ketiga anak menggemaskan itu lakukan.

"Taetae, ini untuk Taetae…"

Tae Hyung menatap Jung Kook yang sedang memberikan bunga mawar berwarna merah kepadanya.

"Untuk Taetae?"

"Iya.. tadi Joon hyung memberikan bunga mawarnya ke Jin noona.. katanya, memberi bunga itu tanda sayang.. Kookie kan sayang Taetae.." jelas Jung Kook dengan wajah polos kemudian tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu saat melihat bunga mawarnya diterima Tae Hyung.

"Benarkah? Kookie sayang Taetae?"

"Ne. Kookie sayang Taetae…"

"Selamanya?"

"Selama-lama-lamanyaa…"

"Hehehe…"

"Hehehe…"

Mereka kemudian berpelukan tanpa mempedulikan satu sahabatnya yang menatap sedih bunga mawar ditangannya.

 _Jim kasih siapa bunga ini?_

Matanya menatap kesegala arah, kemudian, berhenti saat dia melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahunya dan berkulit putih. Ji Min terdiam melihat anak perempuan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

 _Cantik.._

Tanpa ragu, kaki mungil nya melangkah menghampiri anak perempuan itu. Setelah berdiri didepan anak perempuan itu, Ji Min langsung memberikan bunga mawar merahnya dengan cara memaksa anak perempuan itu memegang bunga pemberian.

"Dari Jim"

Ujarnya singkat dan langsung berlari kearah Seok Jin-Nam Joon. Bersembunyi dibelakang Nam Joon. Malu dan takut kalau anak perempuan itu akan marah padanya. Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook juga menghampiri Ji Min. Sedangkan Seok Jin-Nam Joon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ji Min tadi. Dan memberikan senyuman sebagai sapaan kepada keluarga dari anak perempuan tadi.

"Jim, dia kesini lhoo.." ujar Nam Joon setengah menggoda. Dan pria itu tertawa saat Ji Min mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Nam Joon.

"Permisi.." anak perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam sebagai ciri warga Korea Selatan.

"Ya, ada apa anak manis?" tanya Seok Jin lembut membuat anak perempuan itu tersenyum. Matanya terfokus pada sosok pendek dibelakang Nam Joon. Kemudian kakinya melangkah menghampiri Ji Min.

"Namaku Yoon Gi. Min Yoon Gi."

Ji Min mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menatap kaget anak perempuan didepannya.

"Ini dari Yoon Gi, untuk Jim" sambung Yoon Gi, memberikan sebuah pita berwarna merah. Ji Min ingat, pita ini yang tertempel di bunga mawarnya tadi.

"Untuk Jim?" Ji Min meraih pita merah itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Ne. Yoon Gi pergi dulu." Ujarnya, kemudian memberikan salam kepada Seok Jin dan Nam Joon. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, Yoon Gi berhenti, mengigit bibir bawah, lantas berbalik berjalan ke arah Ji Min.

Chu~

"Jim milik Yoon Gi"

Yoon Gi berlari cepat dengan wajah memerah dan memeluk sang ibu. Meninggalkan kelima manusia yang hanya bisa terdiam. Seok Jin dan Nam Joon yang terbelalak kaget dengan pernyataan Yoon Gi –anak perempuan yang baru saja dikenal-, Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung yang bengong separuh tidak mengerti, dan Ji Min yang membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Jim dapat ciuman…"

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Kkeutt! Selesai untuk chapter ini! Gak tahu ini jadinya kayak gini.. hehe…

Semoga tidak mengecewakan…

Uri Kyukyu comeback~~~ mau nulis ini kepotong sama streaming buat Kyukyu… udah pada dengerin? Lagunya bagus-bagu… prince of ballad kembaliiiii~~~ ELF, udah streaming belum? Kita kasih hadiah yang indah buat Kyu Hyun sebelum dia masuk wamil tahun depan, oke? Bisa kan streaming nyaaa…

Seneng tahu ada ELF lain yang suka juga sama BTS… lets be friend… dan untuk ARMY, jangan menyerah ya dukung BTS yaaaa…

Terima kasih yang udah kasih review…

Jangan lupa kasih review buat chapter ini yaaaa? *kedip2 bareng tiga serangkai*


	4. Chapter 4

Just Love U Series

Mari Meniru!

.

.

.

.

Main Cast : BTS Members

Genre : Romance, Family

Summary : Kali ini jalan-jalan di danau Zurich. Jungkook meniru semua yang dilakukan Nam Joon. Belum lagi Jimin yang cemburu karena anak kecil yang sangat manja pada Yoongi.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Bagi seorang Jungkook, Kim Nam Joon adalah sosok yang sangat dia kagumi. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon selalu membuat Jungkook bangga. Mungkin, Namjoon sudah menjadi role model bagi anak itu. Dia ingin seperti Namjoon. Dia ingin pintar seperti Namjoon yang jenius makanya beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Jungkook jadi rajin belajar. Dia juga ingin banyak uang seperti Namjoon, untuk itu, Jungkook selalu menyisihkan uang jajannya untuk ditabung. Dia juga ingin menjadi seperti Namjoon yang selalu memperlakukan Seokjin dengan begitu istimewa, oleh karena itu, dia juga selalu menempatkan Taehyung diposisi pertama. Dan, keinginannya untuk menjadi seperti Namjoon menjadi semakin meningkat saat mendengar Taehyung berkata

" _Namjoon oppa keren sekali… Taetae ingin punya suami seperti dia!_ "

Entahlah kenapa anak yang masih berada dibangku sekolah dasar sudah bisa bicara tentang suami. Yang jelas, karena sederet kalimat itu, Jungkook bertekad untuk bisa seperti Namjoon agar nanti dialah yang akan menjadi suami Taehyung. Dan akhirnya, Jungkook kecil yang masih berpikiran polos itu, berencana untuk mengikuti semua yang dilakukan Namjoon hari ini.

Namjoon, begitu juga dengan Seokjin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mereka melihat tingkah aneh Jungkook kali ini. Anak menggemaskan dengan gigi kelinci itu bersikeras ingin memesan Americano sama seperti Namjoon. Tentu saja itu membuat suami istri itu kaget. Jungkook, si bunny menggemaskan yang sangat suka susu itu, kini ingin minum kopi pahit sejenis Americano?

Seokjin menggeser kursinya, mendekati kursi Jungkook. Oh ya, mereka saat ini berada di salah satu café dengan danau Zurich. Seokjin memegang bahu Jungkook.

"Kookie kenapa? Kenapa ingin kopi? Tidak susu?"

"Karena Kookie ingin kopi.."

"Iya, tapi kenapa? Kookie kan tidak suka kopi.."

"Sekarang Kookie akan suka kopi."

"Tidak. Tidak. Kita pesan susu coklat untukmu. Seperti biasa."

"Wae?!" pekikan kesal Jungkook membuat Taehyung dan Jimin yang duduk berdampingan terkejut. Mereka menatap heran Jungkook. Kenapa sahabat mereka berteriak seperti itu.

"Karena Kookie tidak suka kopi, sayang. Percaya pada noona. Kopi itu pahit. Tidak enak."

"Tapi Namjoon hyung pesan kopi? Kenapa Kookie tidak boleh?"

Namjoon yang daritadi hanya diam kini buka suara.

"Karena hyung sudah besar."

"Kookie juga sudah besar! Ugh!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon langsung tertawa geli melihat betapa menggemaskannya kelinci manis mereka. Tangan yang terlipat didepan dada, alis berkerut, bibir mengerucut.

"Kenapa Kookie ingin kopi? Kopi kan pahit.. mending pesan susu saja, sama seperti Taetae.."

Jungkook langsung menatap Taehyung yang duduk disamping kanannya.

"Nanti kita berbagi minuman. Chim chim kan pesan susu pisang, Taetae susu strawberry, Kookie pesan susu coklat saja. ya? ya?"

"Begitu?" Raut wajah kesal Jungkook berubah seketika mendengar kalimat dari Taehyung.

"Iya~ nanti kita saling coba minuman… "

"Benar, jadi kayak kita beli eskrim dulu.. pesen beda-beda.. ya kan Tae?"

"Betuuulll~~" seru Taehyung tidak lupa dengan senyum kotak nya.

"Oke. Kookie pesan susu coklat saja noona.. kata Taetae kopi itu pahit.."

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah Jungkook kali ini. Bukankah tadi Seokjin sudah bilang kalau kopi itu pahit, dan Jungkook tidak mendengarnya. Tapi, giliran Taehyung yang bilang, anak itu langsung menurut. Benar-benar!

Setelah menghabiskan setengah jam dicafe itu, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan disekitar danau Zurich, salah satu tempat wisata yang wajib dikunjungi jika sedang kesini. Seokjin dan Namjoon berhenti didekat pagar, menatap tenangnya riak air dair danau itu dengan Namjoon yang memeluk dari belakang Seokjin. Dan, hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian sibungsu Jungkook, memang, dari tadi Jungkook memperhatikan sikap Namjoon terhadap Seokjin. Kini, mata Jungkook beralih kedepan. Dimana ada Taehyung yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, sibuk berceloteh tentang angsa yang ada di danau itu. Dengan langkah pasti, Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung.

Grep!

"Kookie?!"

Tentu saja Taehyung terkejut karena ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Hampir saja dia menjerit tapi saat dia melihat bahwa Jungkook yang memeluknya, Taehyung hanya membiarkannya. Begitu juga dengan Jimin yang berdiri disamping mereka, membiarkan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Mata sipitnya kembali melihat angsa dan berniat untuk menghitungnya.

"Kenapa Kookie?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa.."

"Terus, kenapa meluk?"

"Hanya ingin meluk Taetae.. bolehkan?"

"Hehe.. boleh.. Taetae kan suka dipeluk Kookie…"

Jungkook tersenyum, lebar sekali mendengar kalimat Taehyung tadi. Jika seperti ini, Jungkook berjanji akan sering-sering memeluk Taehyung. Mata bulat Jungkook kembali memperhatikan Namjoon. Beberapa menit memperhatikan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang hanya mengobrol, mata Jungkook melotot saat melihat Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin. Jungkook juga harus melakukannya, iyaa.. kan?

Cup!

"Hee?" ini Jimin yang kaget karena Jungkook mencium pipi Taehyung.

"…." Ini Taehyung. Yang entah kenapa tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, tapi kita bisa melihat rona merah muda sekitar pipi Taehyung.

"Taetae marah?" dan ini Jungkook. Takut Taehyung marah karena diam saja.

"Tidak.. Taetae tidak marah kok.. hehe.." _malah Taetae suka.._

Kemudian, tingkah Jungkook yang meniru Namjoon masih berlanjut. Saat Namjoon merapikan rambut Seokjin yang tertiup angin, Jungkook juga melakukan itu pada Taehyung. Saat Namjoon memainkan jemari Seokjin, Jungkook juga ikut memainkan jemari Taehyung. Dan puncaknya, saat Namjoon memberikan ciuman kilat pada bibir Seokjin. Jungkook juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama pada Taehyung. Membuat Park Jimin, memekik heboh. Membuat wajah Taehyung memerah sepenuhnya. Dan membuat Namjoon tertawa keras.

"Ada apa Joon?"

"Hahaha… aigoo.. haha.. itu.. huft~ Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan!"

"Ada apa dengannya memang?"

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Tapi, hari ini sepertinya Jungkook meniru semua yang aku lakukan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku perhatikan, dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang, Jungkook mencoba untuk meniru semua yang kulakukan. Mandi sendiri. Makan tidak mau disuapi. Terus tentang kopi itu. Dan sekarang, dia melakukan semua yang kulakukan padamu."

Seokjin kemudian melihat Jungkook yang memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. Memang Namjoon masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku memelukmu seperti ini, dia tiru. Aku mencium pipimu, dia mencium pipi Taetae, dan aku mencium bibirmu, dia mencium bibir Taetae.. lucu kan?"

"Apa? Kooki mencium Taetae? Demi Tuhan mereka masih kecil, Joon!"

"Ck. Anak kecil juga punya rasa cinta pada lawan jenisnya, Jinseok-ie…"

Seokjin hanya menghela napas, nanti malam, dia akan bertaya pada Jungkook atas tingkahnya kali ini.

"Nanti malam aku akan bicara pada Jungkook dan menanyakan hal ini."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran sama.

"Itu kan yang ada dalam pikiranmu, istriku?"

"Seolma… bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Sudah kubilang, aku selalu bisa membaca pikiranmu.."

Seokjin hanya mendengus geli melihat kedipan atau wink yang Namjoon lakukan padanya.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Park Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesepian hari ini. Dia iri dengan Jungkook yang dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung. Jimin kan jadi tidak ada teman, sekarang. Matanya berkeliling menatap bangunan-bangunan, setelah gagal menghitung angsa –salahkan Jungkook dengan tingkah anehnya tadi-. Sedetik kemudian, mata sipitnya melebar melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Yooooongiiiiiii~~~~" teriaknya penuh dengan semangat, tidak lupa dengan loncatan-loncatannya dan kedua tangannya melambai. Sedangkan anak perempuan yang dipanggil Yoongi itu hanya menatap datar Jimin, meskipun didalam hati dia begitu senang bisa melihat lagi bocah yang sudah dideklarasikan miliknya itu.

"Yooongii! Sini! Sini!"

Tapi kali ini, Yoongi mendengus kesal. Dengan cepat Yoongi menghampiri Jimin, melupakan bahwa ada anak kecil yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya.

Plak!

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, suara geplakan tangan di kepala Jimin membuat Jimin membatu. Begitu terkejut dengan sambutan dari anak perempuan yang disukainya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, lebih karena terkejut bukan karena sakit.

"Kenapa Jim dipukul?" gumamnya

"Kar-"

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul Jimin?"

Mata sipit Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang dan melotot kearahnya. Taehyung tidak terima sahabat nya dipukul seperti itu. Memang apa salah Jimin sampai dipukul oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin ini?

"Itu karena Jim yang salah.." jawab Yoongi, masih dengan raut datarnya. Menutupi perasaan bersalah didalam hatinya melihat mata memerah Jimin. Apa dia terlalu galak?

"Jim salah apa memangnya?" ini Jungkook, yang kaget juga melihat aksi pemukulan Yoongi.

"Jim hanya memanggil namaku, aku lebih tua darinya. Harusnya panggil dengan noona. Kan tidak sopan hanya panggil nama.." jelas Yoongi

Sedangkan Seokjin-Namjoon dan orang tua Yoongi hanya menghela napas. Sebenarnya, Namjoon mengenal ayah dari Yoongi, perusahaannya pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayah Yoongi.

"Darimana Yoongi ta-"

"Panggil noona!"

"Memangnya darimana Yoongi noona umurnya Jim?"

"Hm. Pokoknya Yoongi tahu!"

Sebenarnya, Min Yoongi memaksa ayahnya untuk mencari tahu tentang Park Jimin. Alhasil, ayah Yoongi menghubungi Namjoon untuk bertanya ini itu tentang Jimin, termasuk usia bocah itu.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar.." akhirnya Seokjin mengambil langkah, dia tidak ingin mereka terus adu mulut seperti tadi.

"Benar. Dan Yoong, kamu harus minta maaf pada Jimin. Tidak baik memukul orang tiba-tiba.."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam maaf. Meski hanya gumaman, tapi cukup membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum.

"Hehe.. Jim maafin kok!"

"Bener?"

"Tentu saja! Jim kan sayang Yoongi noona…"

Kemudian, kedua keluarga itu berjalan bersamaan mengelilingi sekitar danau Zurich dengan anak-anak yang dibiarkan berjalan didepan. Jungkook yang masih setia meniru Namjoon, kini mengikuti pria itu dengan memegang tangan kiri Taehyung. Sedangkan Jimin, raut wajah bocah sipit itu sedikit muram. Pasalnya, ada makhluk kecil yang terus saja mengikuti Yoongi.

"Noonaa, Hoshiki pengen minuuumm…" itulah bocahnya. Yang terus memanggil dirinya dengan Hoshiki.

"Minum? Ini.." Dan yang membuat Jimin tambah kesal adalah, Yoongi terus meladeni tingkah anak itu. Bersikap baik dan lembut pada anak itu. Jimin kan kesal.

"Jim kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya juga. Jimin sedikit senang karena itu tandanya Yoongi perhatian padanya.

"Noona, dia itu siapa? Dari tadi ngikutin noona mulu.. kan Jim jadi dicuekin noona…"

"Ini Hoseok…" ujar Yoongi dengan tangan yang mengelus kepala Hoseok dan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang

"Adikku."

"Adik ya? kenapa dekat sekali?"

"Karena, aku sangat menyayanginya.."

"Kalau disuruh milih, Jim atau Hoshiki.."

"Hoshiki."

"Waaaeee? Jim kan sayang noona…"

Yoongi menatap datar Jimin. Yoongi juga menyayangi Jimin. Tapi, untuk saat ini, Hoseok masih berada diposisi pertama sebagai prioritasnya. Dan Yoongi bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa pada Jimin. Yoongi tahu, Jimin masihlah anak yang polos. Dan Yoongi ragu apakah Jiimin akan mengerti jika dia jelaskan alasannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti…" jawabanya kemudian. Biarlah, Yoongi akan cerita saat Jimin dirasa sudah bisa mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Noona~ ayo kesanaa.. ada angsa banyaaak sekalii~~"

"Ne, kkajja~"

Jimin hanya terdiam, melihat Yoongi dan adiknya yang sedang melihat angsa. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan sakit didalam hatinya mendengar jawaban Yoongi tadi. Apa karena dia masih bocah jadi Yoongi tidak mau bercerita padanya?

"Oleh karena itu, Jimin harus berusaha untuk membuat Yoongi percaya.. oke?"

Jimin mendongak, melihat Namjoon yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Membuat Jimin tersenyum tipis. Meresapi kalimat Namjoon, dan bertekad untuk bisa dipercaya oleh Yoongi.

.

.

Kkeut!

.

.

Aku gak tahu jadinya kayak gini buat chapter 4… tapi semoga kalian tetap sukaaa… tanpa edit jadi harap maklum jika ada typo disana sini...

Terima kasih yang udah review kemarin… review dari kalian itu berharga buat seorang penulis amatir seperti aku.. hehe…

Dan, sekali lagi, selamat untuk BTS atas daesang album of the year nyaaa… semoga tidak ada lagi yang protes karna melon sendiri udah ngasih klarifikasi…

PS: tinggalkan review lagi yaaa setelah baca cerita ini.. biar tahu respon kalian ttg ff ini…


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Love U Series**

 **Happy Birthday Seokjin!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast : BTS Members

Genre : Romance, Family

Summary : Taehyung tiba-tiba rewel. Jungkook dan Jimin berantem. Ada apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin keluar dari kamarnya dengan tubuh yang lebih segar. Tidurnya lelap sekali, mungkin karena kemarin dia menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan sampai kelelahan. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah dengan wangi sampo beraroma stroberi. Dia memakai kemeja merah muda dengan kancing biru dan celana jeans putih yang melekat pas dikaki jenjangnya. Sebelum menyiapkan sarapan, Seokjin memutuskan untuk membangunkan tiga bocah menggemaskan kesayangannya.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat tiga bocah itu. Jimin yang terlihat sudah bangun, terduduk dengan mata setengah terpejam, wajahnya menggemaskan sekali. Seokjin terdiam, melihat apa yang akan Jimin lakukan.

"Kookie, bangun.. " ujar Jimin dengan suara serak khas orang baru saja bangun seraya menggoyangkan lengan sahabatnya.

Jimin merengut saat tidak ada respon apapun dari Jungkook, membuat Seokjin terkekeh. Wanita cantik itu berjalan dan duduk disamping Jimin.

"Jimin mandi saja dulu ya?"

Jimin menatap Seokjin, cukup lama sehingga membuat Seokjin heran. Kemudian, seolah mengingat sesuatu, Jimin langsung memasang wajah datar dan tanpa kata apapun langsung turun dari tempat tidur, berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Seokjin heran, ada apa dengan Jimin? Sepengetahuannya, Jimin adalah orang yang akan selalu bersikap ramah, memberikan senyum kepada siapa saja, dimana saja, dalam kondisi apapun. Seokjin akan menanyakan hal ini nanti.

Perhatiannya terfokus pada Jungkook yang masih tidur dengan memeluk guling.

"Kookie, bangun sayang.. Sudah pagi.. "

Merasa ada usapan dikepalanya, Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menguap kecil, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Jungkook.

"Sudah pagi? Cepat sekali paginya.. " gerutuan pelan itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum.

"Iya, sudah pagi. Ayo mandi agar Kookie tidak ngantuk lagi.. "

"Iya noona.. "

Jungkook turun dari kasur, dengan langkah malas dia menuju kamar mandi.

"Jiiim~ Kookie ikut mandiii~~"

Kini Seokjin menatap satu lagi bocah menggemaskan kesayangannya. Kim Taehyung, masih tidur nyenyak dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Seokjin duduk ditepi kasur itu, mengusap pelan poni Taehyung. Sejenak kagum pada bulu mata Taehyung yang panjang.

"Taetae, bangun sayang.. "

"..."

"Taetae, sudah pagi. Saatnya bangun.. "

Seokjin menatap gemas pada Taehyung yang kini berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Setelah berhasil, Taehyung menatap diam Seokjin sama seperti Jimin tadi. Tapi tidak seperti Jimin yang langsung pergi, Taehyung malah langsung merengsek maju ke pangkuan Seokjin, tangannya memeluk leher wanita itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Seokjin.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, dia malah mengusalkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Seokjin.

"Hei, ada apa sayang?"

"Nnnggg..." hanya rengekan bernada kesal yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Ada apa?"

"Nngg.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Seokjin terlonjak, kaget begitu mendengar tangisan Taehyung yang kini kian terdengar keras. Seokjin langsung menggendong Taehyung. Tangannya mengusap punggung Taehyung dan berjalan keluar kamar. Seokjin disambut dengan tatapan heran Namjoon yang berdiri diruang tengah. Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. Tiba-tiba dia menangis.. "

Seokjin terus mengusap punggung Taehyung, mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Tidak biasanya Taehyung seperti ini.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Namjoon. Tangannya langsung menyentuh kening Taehyung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak demam."

"Tidak biasanya dia begini.. "

Memang benar yang dikatakan Seokjin, Taehyung jarang sekali rewel seperti ini. Bocah menggemaskan ini sangat aktif dan selalu ceria. Malah yang cenderung sering rewel adalah bungsu dari tiga serangkai, Jungkook.

"Taetae, udah ya nangisnya.. " bujuk Seokjin, wanita cantik itu cemas saat melihat wajah merah Taehyung.

Sambil menimang Taehyung, Seokjin terus mengatakan kalimat penenang untuk Taehyung. Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam, dia memang bukan ahlinya dalam mengurus anak kecil. Sampai keduanya melihat Jungkook dan Jimin keluar dari kamar mereka. Kedua anak itu langsung berlari menghampiri Seokjin saat melihat Taehyung masih terisak.

"Noona, Taetae kenapa? Kenapa nangis?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Taetae hanya capek.. Kemarin kan kita jalan-jalan sampai sore.."

Meski tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Taehyung menangis, Seokjin tidak ingin membuat Jungkook-Jimin ikut menangis.

Akhirnya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk duduk saat Taehyung berhenti menangis. Diikuti oleh Jungkook yang langsung duduk disamping kanan Seokjin dan Jimin disamping kiri Seokjin. Jimin menatap Taehyung sedang Jungkook memegang jemari kanan Taehyung, mengusapnya berulang kali seolah ingin membantu Seokjin menenangkan Taehyung.

"Taetae jangan nangis.." ucap si bungsu pelan. Namjoon tersenyum senang sekaligus bangga pada persahabatan yang terjalin diantara tiga anak itu.

"Taetae lapar tidak?" Seokjin tersenyum melihat Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan ya?" kali ini anggukan cepat dari Jungkook dan Jimin membuat Seokjin tertawa pelan. Bahkan Seokjin semakin tertawa mendengar nyanyian dengan kalimat 'makan makan makan' dari Jungkook.

"Namjoon-ie, bisa bantu gendong Tae sebentar?"

"Tentu." Namjoon otomatis mengangguk dan berjongkok didepan Seokjin. "Taetae sama oppa ya?" ajaknya kemudian.

Baru saja, tangan Namjoon menyentuh lengan Taehyung. Anak itu sudah menjerit kesal disusul dengan tangisannya.

"Shireoo!" Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin. Tangannya meremas kemeja Seokjin begitu kuat.

"Tidak mauuu.. Huhuhu..."

"Ssshh... Sshh... Tidak apa-apa.. Uljimaa.." ujar Seokjin langsung berdiri dan kembali menimang Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Jimin terdiam melihat Taehyung. Sahabat tersayang mereka baru pertama kali seperti ini. Mereka berdua belum pernah melihat Taehyung seperti ini.

"Jim, Taetae kenapa?"

"Jim tidak tahu.. Taetae kasian, nangis terus.. "

"Iya, Kookie juga jadi sedih.."

Seokjin menghela napas.

"Namjoon, bisa kau buat sarapan untuk mereka? Sereal saja.. "

Namjoon mengangguk, jika hanya menyiapkan sereal Namjoon bisa.

"Ajak juga Jimin dan Jungkook.." lanjut Seokjin.

Namjoon kembali mengangguk

"Kookie, Jim, kita siapkan sarapan yuk?"

Jimin dan Jungkook mendongak, menatap Namjoon.

"Untuk Taetae juga?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Iya, sarapan untuk Taetae juga.. Ayo.."

Namjoon menggandeng kedua anak itu. Keduanya menurut meski kepala mereka beberapa kali menengok ke belakang, menatap cemas Taehyung.

Sementara Seokjin kembali berusaha menenangkan Taehyung. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Taehyung kembali tenang. Tapi tetap Taehyung tidak ingin berpisah dengan Seokjin. Hasilnya, Seokjin tetap memangku Taehyung saat mereka sarapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul satu. Hari ini memang mereka tidak akan kemana-kemana. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum nanti malam mereka kembali ke Korea. Agak disayangkan memang bagi Seokjin karena liburannya yang singkat. Tapi dia juga harus memahami pekerjaan Namjoon yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan terlalu lama, apalagi tadi dia mendapat kabar ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan.

Seokjin mengusap helaian rambut halus Taehyung yang duduk menyandar disampingnya. Memang sekarang Taehyung sudah bisa lepas dari pangkuan Seokjin. Meski anak dengan senyum khas itu tidak ingin berjauhan dari Seokjin. Namjoon sendiri sedang sibuk bertelepon dengan asistennya di ruang depan, membicarakan situasi yang tejadi di perusahaan. Keadaan masih tenang sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan Jungkook dan suara langkah kaki.

"Itu snack milik Kookie!"

"Tapi Jim minta!"

Seokjin melongo menatap Jungkook dan Jimin yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Keduanya terlihat kesal, dengan Jimin yang memegang bungkusan snack coklat.

"Tidak boleh! Itu milik Kookie!" pekik Jungkook kesal dan berusaha merebut snack itu. Anak itu menjerit kesal karena Jimin juga memegang snack itu erat. Jadilah adegan tarik menarik antara Jimin dan Jungkook terpampang jelas didepan Seokjin.

"Jim minta! Jim juga mauuu!"

"Tidak boleeeh! Ini punya Kookie!"

"Jim minta! Kookie pelit!"

"Tidak boleeeeehhh!"

"Mintaaaaa!"

Mereka masih saling teriak dan saling tarik. Seokjin benar-benar bingung. Karena biasanya Jimin akan selalu mengalah pada Jungkook, Jimin tidak bisa marah pada Jungkook. Jungkook juga biasanya mudah untuk berbagi apapun dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sementara Namjoon memutuskan sambungan telpon dengan asistennya saat mendengar suara ribut.

Dan, baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon sama-sama menjerit kaget saat melihat Jungkook yang sepertinya kesal sekali pada Jimin melemparkan bungkusan snack yang sudah dipegangnya pada Jimin, tepat mengenai pipi kiri anak itu. Tak ayal, rasa sakit dipipi dan kaget karena tindakan Jungkook membuatnya menangis begitu keras.

"Ya Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook. Ada apa denganmu?"

Jungkook tersentak kaget mendapat teguran bernada tinggi dari Seokjin. Seokjin bukannya marah, dia hanya kaget. Tapi bagi Jungkook, dia seperti sedang dibentak dengan keras oleh Seokjin untuk pertama kalinya. Jungkook menatap sedih Seokjin yang sedang menenangkan Jimin. Mata bulatnya berair dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah dan..

"Huwaaaa~~~" jadilah Jungkook menangis.

Dan Taehyung yang melihat kedua sahabatnga menangis begitu keras, membuat Taehyung juga ikut menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan kalian semua?" keluh Seokjin kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin merapatkan coat coklat yang dipakainya. Dia baru saja dari supermarket terdekat, membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk tiga serangkai. Setelah kejadian bertengkarnya Jimin dan Jungkook, Seokjin memutuskan untuk membelikan mereka snack asal mereka tidak menangis dan kembali berbaikan. Dibukanya pintu rumah, Seokjin sedikit heran karena melihat rumah ini gelap. Kemana penghuni rumah ini? Pergi tidur? Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas saat dia pergi ke supermarket, Namjoon dan tiga serangkai itu sedang menonton kartun. Seokjin juga pergi tidak sampai setengah jam. Seokjin memelankan langkahnya saat menuju ruang tengah yang juga gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun sehingga Seokjin memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah dan terdiam.

"Namjoon.. "

"..."

"Anak-anak... "

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban juga membuat Seokjin mulai merasa takut.

"Namjoon-ie.. Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Namjoo-"

Cklek.

"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday uri Seokjin.. Happy birthday to you..."

Seokjin tercengang saat melihat ruang tengah yang penuh dengan hiasan ulang tahun. Dinding dihadapannya dihiasan dengan balon bertuliskan Happy Birthday yang menggantung indah. Belum lagi hiasan balon yang ditempel dibeberapa tempat. Ditambah dengan nyanyian semangat dari keempat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Seokjin tersenyum meski matanya berkabut oleh airmata. Taehyung-Jimin-Jungkook kompak memakai topi ulang tahun. Sedangkan Namjoon memegang cake strawberry dengan hiasan nama Seokjin dan angka 24.

"Happy birthday honey..." Seokjin semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat penuh kasih dari Namjoon. Tanpa mempedulikan suaminya sedang membawa cake, Seokjin memberikan Namjoon pelukan erat. Kemudian beralih pada Jimin, Jungkook dan terakhir Taehyung. Seokjin benar-benar senang, dia sendiri lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sengaja membuatku pusing setengah mati?"

Namjoon terkekeh melihat tampang kesal Seokjin.

"Ya, aku meminta anak-anak agar membuatmu pusing setengah mati. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang direncanakan. "

"Maksudmu?"

"Taehyung benar-benar rewel, itu bukan aku yang menyuruhnya. Dan aku juga tidak menyuruh Kookie-Jim bertengkar. Aku pikir, mereka berimprovisasi dengan sangat baik. Aw! Kenapa memukul ku Jinseok?"

Namjoon mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan istrinya.

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku pusing. Tapi-"

Cup.

"Thank you.."

Namjoon tersenyum saat bibirnya mendapatkan ciuman dari Seokjin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana anak-anak?"

"Tuh. Sedang berlomba menghabiskan cake." telunjuk Namjoon mengarah pada Taehyung-Jimin-Jungkook yang sedang duduk melingkar, mengelilingi cake dengan bibir belepotan hasil mereka makan cake.

"Jangan dihabisin Jim… Taetae juga mauuu…"

"Taetae sudah makan banyak.. nanti jadi gendut.."

"Taetae tidak akan gendut!"

"Coba kalau Yoongi noona disini juga.."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa Tae?"

"Nanti cake nya jadi tambah sedikit.."

"Eoh? Benar juga. Tap- yaaah~~ Kookie jangan dihabisiiiin~~"

"Kookie pikir kalian sudah selesai makannya. Bicara melulu sih."

"Iiiihhh… Kookie nakal!"

::

::

Keut!

::

::

Meski telat tapi tidak apa-apa.. Happy birthday Seokjin oppa…

Dan selamat untuk BTS… Artist of the year! They deserve it! Mereka pantas dapet penghargaan itu!

Dan (lagi) penampilan mereka ya ampuuuun~~~ Jimiiin~~ anak itu bener2 deh bisa bikin aku kagum banget.. dia nari tapi matanya ditutup. Keren banget sumpah! Apalagi lagu lie sama evil yang mush up! Duh, pokoknya keren mereka berdua!

Teruuuuss… itu si taetae ngapain coba pake buka-buka baju segala! Pengen nutupin pake selimut tau gak Tae? Tae sama Jin oppa keren banget aktingnya! Pas nonton perform mereka beneran pengen teriak kalo gak inget udah malem..

Daaan (lagi) aku pertama kalinya lihat Yoongi oppa nangis kayak gitu.. ya ampun, perasaannya pasti bahagia, gak nyangka, dll. Bisa dapetin penghargaan tinggi kayak gitu.

The best lah buat BTS!

Masih ada Seoul Music Award kan?

Semoga mereka menang daesang lagi!

Semoga di tahun 2017 mereka bisa lebih baik lagi!

Oke, udah sesi curhatan saya ttg MAMA kemarin..

Inilah chapter buat ultahnya Jin oppa, udah kehabisan ide sebenarnya.. jadi, ini gak tahu mau dilanjut atau nggak series ini..

Buat yang belum pernah ngasih komen, muncul dooong~~ hehe.. gak maksa juga sih, tapi suka gimana gitu lihat yang view sampe ratus tapi yang komen bisa diitung pake jari. Tapi, gak apa-apa juga sih, karena jujur, aku suka banget nulis ff ini jadi mau banyak atau sedikit aku tetep bikin cerita ini..

Untuk ff Remember Me, tetap tunggu ya kelanjutannya.. hehe..

Udah ah, banyak omong jadinya…

Jangan lupa review yaaa sebagai feedback buat aku yang masih baru…


End file.
